


This is a rebel love song.

by Chaosnix



Series: Finn and Sean AU's [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Au-When the heist doesn't fail, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Pining, Sean is clueless, Underage Drinking, i love them, stupid boys in love, this will probobly never get finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosnix/pseuds/Chaosnix
Summary: This is an AU when the heist goes well and Sean takes Finn, and Daniel to Puerto Lobos. On the way they get into some fun trouble, with all the drama of trying to get out of the state quickly puts the kiss in the back of Sean and Finns mind.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Finn and Sean AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The heist had gone well, Sean was surprised at that. Once they got back to the camp site with the money in a bag which Finn had slung over his shoulder, they all hurriedly packed up. Finn didn't have a car, none of them did. "Sean I'm tired.." Daniel whined, much to Sean's annoyance, Sean was so pumped up on adrenaline he had no idea how Daniel could be so tired. "Well suck it up, we have to leave. Once Marril wakes up and finds the money gone we're screwed." He whispered angrily at Daniel. "And keep it down, I don't want to have to explain why we're leaving so quickly to the others." Sean continued, shouldering his camping backpack. 

"Give the little man a break sweetheart," Finn said, his strange accent peeking through his tone like it did sometimes. "I'll carry the little guy, he had a big day." Daniel smiled, hopping up on the mans back. Once Sean had made sure they didn't leave anything they started off through the woods, not being able to see too well because it was too dark. Finn started leading them toward the gas station. "Where are we going?" Sean asked, slightly calmer as he trudged next to the tattooed boy. "It's the quickest way to the road, which we're gunna cross and walk away from, Marril can't find us if we're in the middle of no where." 

Sean nodded, he glanced at his brother, who had fallen asleep on the eldest boy's back. Sean smiled slightly. "What'chu smiling at city boy?" Finn asked, causing Sean to shake his head. 

"He never listens to me.." Sean murmured, Finn glanced at him. "Bet you feel like your old man, huh?" he asked. Sean bristled, "He's dead Finn, you know that." Finn nodded, "I mean, besides that, bet you never listened to your pops." Sean didn't answer, because it was true. 

They passed the gas station, heading from the tree covered land to the desert, "We can hitch a ride once we're far enough away," Finn said, Sean nodding, listening to Finns voice. Once they had been walking for a few hours and it was still dark Finn stopped, "Fuck I'm tired, wanna stop here?" They were in the desert decently enough, Sean nodded. They unpacked Sean and Daniels tent, Sean picking up Daniel and putting him in to the tent. 

Finn watched, looking like he wanted to say something. Sean looked at him, "What?" 

"Nothing, just... I don't think i can fall asleep without someone next to me, Hannah and I usually..." Finns voice trailed away, Sean smirking and nodding. "Yeah I'll sleep in your tent with you." He said, shrugging. 

Finn smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bios get a little snuggly

After they set up Finns tent and tossed their sleeping bags inside both boys scrambled into the tent. Both of them were exhausted, Finn was laying with his back to sean, facing left. Sean was mirroring that, not wanting to make it awkward. 

"Got any weed left?" Sean asked softly, sitting up, "I cant sleep."

Finn sat up too, already pulling a joint out of his pockets. "Only if you got a lighter sweety," He chuckled when Sean rolled his eyes, passing his lighter over. 

Finn lit the joint, smiling in that certain way that he did as he placed it between his lips, he watched Sean as he took a deep breath in, exhaling around the joint. 

Sean looked a little star struck, Finn chuckling to himself and handing over the joint. They passed it back and forth till it was gone, then flopped over, joking and laughing till they fell asleep. 

Finn woke first, not even daniel was up. He found himself with Sean curled slightly, between his arms and lieing his head on Finns chest. 

He didnt want to wake the angel that he woken up to sleeping on him, so he watched him sleeping, smiling happily down at Sean and playing with hair. 

_Fuck he's beautiful ___

Sean stirred, eyes fluttering open in a way that made Finns heart explode. Sean's eyes were still a little red from the smoke sesh, but he sat up. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Finn chuckled, "How about we go wake the brother?" 

Sean looked like he wanted to stay in the tent for a while. _I want to stay in this tent with him forever _Finn swiped the thought out of his mind, they had to get out of the state at least first.__

__Sean got up, unzipping the tent and squinting his eyes as the desert sun almost blinded him. Finn emerged from the tent behind Sean, watching him closely._ _

__Sean unzipped Daniel's tent, met with a groan and a little, "5 more minutessss," from the young one. "Up and at em Super Wolf," Finn grinned, "We have a long day ahead of us."_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get into a little trouble on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know any spanish but i feel like if I don't have Sean using a little spanish it won't feel like it's him, you know? I simply will use google translate, so anyone that knows spanish, please tell me if I get anything wrong!

Once Daniel herd Finns voice he poked his head out of the tent. _They really get along well. ___Sean couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous, and guilty that he hadn't put more effort into being nice to Daniel. _I AM nice to Daniel, he'll realize it when I'm not in jail and we're still together._

____

__Sean smiled slightly as Daniel hugged Finn tightly, "Thanks for putting me in the tent Finn!" Daniel grinned up at Finn, the same happy grin he used to give Esteban. Sean sighed, "He didn't do it all by himself Enano." Daniel ignored Sean, earning a dirty glance from his big brother._ _

__They remained quiet as they packed up the tents and everything. Finn looking as if he wanted to say something but knowing that both brothers were a little icy to each other. They kept walking in silence until Finn broke the silence, "So, how is everybody doing?" The oldest asked, Daniel shrugged, "Would be better if Daniel would stop being a little shit." Daniel scoffed, "I AM NOT a little shit!"_ _

__Sean scowled, sometimes he hated Daniel and wished that he could just leave him and run away with just Finn, it would be a lot easier. _And a lot more fun, _Daniel ran ahead, but stayed at a safe enough distance so that if anything happened he could run back to the older ones, but still out of ear shot. "So, you and Cassidy do anything?" Finn asked, Sean glancing at Finns necklace which was swinging to and fro. "Nah.. I- told her we kissed..."___ _

"What did she say?" Finn asked, glancing away for a second to make sure Daniel wasn't running too far ahead. Sean shrugged, "She was stoked about it."

"Just like how I knew she would." Finn said, "Wonder if they're worried about us? Back at camp?" 

Sean nodded, "Course they're worried, they all love you," he paused, "Hope Marril doesn't think they had anything to do with it." 

Finn nodded, "That fucker's probobly docked another pay day," He sighed, "Kinda glad I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Sean nodded. "He was a total asshole," Finn chuckled, "He was a dickhead." Finn added to Sean's sentence. 

"Sean!" Daniel called, "Look, it's a store!" Sean looked up, daniel was right for once, it was a store. Finn smiled, "Fucking ay little man!" 

They jogged the rest of the way to the store, they hadn't realised how hungry they were till they were in the little gas station and looking at the food. 

"We can't spend too much here, they'll get suspicious." Sean mumbled to Finn, who nodded, "Daniel what are you gunna get?" 

"Chocolate!!" The youngest one grinned, running off to the candy isle.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn smiled after Daniel, then turned to Sean, "What are you gunna get laddie?" earning a smile from Sean, "I dunno, I'll probably just get some food that can't spoil, you know? So when we can't find a store or something we still have food." Finn smiled at Sean, it amused him at how the younger one seemed to be more responsible. He knew that it used to just be Sean and Daniel, so he understood why. "What about you?" Sean asked. 

"Ice cream, donuts, cigs and a slushie." Finn smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me sweetie, I'm gunna go see what flavors they had." Finn passed the isle that Daniel was in, going to the back of the store to the slushie machine. He grabbed a extra large cup, since it was really hot outside. He pored half cherry and half raspberry, putting the lid on it as he hummed to himself. He found himself glancing at Sean, admiring him from a distance. _He really is a sweety._ Sean was longingly looking at some mexican candy. Finn walked over, "You should get it Sean, treat your self."

Sean looked up at him, "I dunno, I feel like we're going to spend up, I really don't want to look suspicious." Finn smiled, "It's ok man, just buy the stuff and lets go," He looked around for Daniel, "Daniel come on, we're gunna buy now." 

Daniel trotted over, having a few boxes of chocolate and putting it on the counter, Finn put the rest of his stuff on the counter and smiled at Sean, who had grabbed the candy. "That's its sweetheart." He chuckled, Sean shaking his head, "Oh shut up Finn." 

The cashier rang up the items, the total price being around 30 dollars. Finn pulled a twenty and a ten out of his bag, putting it down on the counter as each person grabbed their stuff. "Where you folks going?" The cashier asked, "Not a lot of people have that much money out here." Finn shrugged, "Looking for work, just got fired." He was used to people questioning him. Sean seemed to bristle. 

The cashier narrowed his eyes, then seemed to decide that they weren't worth his time, "Just get out." Sean was the first out the door, grabbing Daniels hand and pulling him outside. Finn followed them calmly, "Geeze Sean, calm down, you're ok, nothing bad is going to happen." Sean looked at him, "Last time some one questioned us at a store the cops got called, lets just go." _I like him better when he's high._

Finn shouldered his bag, sipping his slushie, "Yeah, lets go," He said, following Sean. Daniel lagged behind, but Finn didn't feel like he needed to check on him. Finn caught up with Sean, "Want some sweetie?" Finn asked, waving his slushie toward to Sean who nodded, taking the cup and sipping some of it for a little bit before handing it back over to Finn.

"Daniel hurry up!" Sean called over his shoulder, noticing Daniel was struggling with putting something in his backpack. "What is this?" Sean asked, swiping the large, and probobly expensive box of sweets from Daniel's grasp. "We didn't buy this!" 

Sean looked down at Daniel, "You stole this Daniel!" He sighed, "Stealing is wrong, dont do it, ever!" Daniel pouted, "But you steal." He pointed out to Sean. 

"Yeah, well, I'm older, so it's different." Sean almost growled. Daniel grabbed for the box, "Nuh uh, you don't get this now!" Sean was just trying to teach Daniel how to be a good person. 

_I feel like dad..._

Finn picked the box from Sean's hands, handing it back to Daniel, "He already took it sweetie, punishing him isn't gunna do anything." Sean felt his cheeks burn, half from anger and half from something else. 

Sean huffed, hearing Finn mumbled, "Calm down man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I dunno if I should have each chapter have 500 words or more. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Schools getting stressful, so I won't be updating for a little bit until we get off for christmas. I'll try to update once a week after that.

Finn smiled slightly, amused by Sean's huff. They kept walking, Finn sharing his donuts and slushie with Sean till there wasn't anything left. He tossed the trash onto the ground, "No trashcan around here." He said, "Doesnt count as littering."

Sean smiled slightly, though he still looked mad. Finn put an arm around Sean, "Hey man, give the kid a break." 

"He never listens!!" Sean mumbled angrily, "Sometimes I wish he had been him instead of dad." Sean looked up at finn, looking horrified that he had let that slip.

Finn's grin faltered, "You dont mean that sweety," He mumbled, glancing at Daniel who was eating his chocolate. He pulled a map out of his pocket and looked around, "The next city's in 10 miles.."

"Fuck.. that's gonna take a long time." Sean sighed, "Damn it." Finn couldn't help but smile, "Shh, there's a little kid back there." Finn chuckled.

"As if you haven't said worse around him!" Sean chuckled, playfully shoving Finn lightly. Finn grinned, "I have no idea what you're talking about man." Sean rolled his eyes, "Talking about hookers around him Finn, you're corrupting him." 

Finn grinned again, "You're welcome, he's a cool little dude now. You should be honoured to have me be corrupting him." Sean smiled, then looked up at the sun, "Fuck it's really hot out here, how much longer till night?" Finn smiled, "Not much longer, see, the suns not too high up in the sky. It's gunna be a hot night." 

Sean glanced at Finn, "what?" Finn smirked, "Not in that way Sean, unless you want it to be." Sean looked away, blushing.

Finn swore he herd Sean mumbling, "Asshole," He smirked. They walked a little more before Finn looked at Sean and nodded, "we can camp here for the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I havent been updating, been real tired and stuff but now I'm gonna try to update once a week.

Sean smiled slightly, "Yeah," he set down his bag and looked at Finn, who smirked. 

"You know what you need?" Finn said, sitting down and putting the bag of money next to him. Sean shrugged, "A shower, that's what I need." 

Daniel was setting up his own tent a little ways away from them. 

"You need a piercing, get on my level, you know, sweetheart?" Finn chuckled as Sean raised an eyebrow.

"What type?" Sean asked. "How about one on your dick?" Finn joked. "Dude!" Sean spluttered. "I'm joking," Finn paused, "Unless," 

Sean blushed slightly, "H-how about just my lobes, f-for now?" Finn nodded.

Finn rifled through his backpack, "Know it's not the best way to do piercings, but, hopefully, sweety, you wont get it infected." He patted the ground next to him, "Come 'ere." 

Sean smiled, scooting over to sit close to the other boy. Finn smiled, pulling out a sewing needle and his lighter. He burned the end of the needle, shifting so he was straddling Sean's leg, trying to get a good angle and slowly pushing the needle through Sean's right lobe. 

Sean cletched his teeth, Finn chuckled, the kid had no pain tolerance. He pulled the needle out, putting an old stud earing into the fresh piercing. 

"Now don't go touching it sweety, dont want your pretty little face getting all infected." Finn smiled. Sean looked up at him, blushing slightly. 

Finn smirked, Sean kissing him gently. Finns hands went to Sean's hips, deepening the kiss. Sean laced his hands into Finns dreads, pulling slightly. 

Finn chuckled into the kiss, pulling Sean onto his lap. Sean pulled back slightly, "Finn.." 

"Shit sweety," Finn said, gazing down at the shorter boy, "I, I think I love you." Sean blushed, "I- I do too.." Sean got off of Finns lap, standing up, "Let's set up the tent, yeah?" 

Finn nodded, setting up the tent as Sean just kinda watched.


End file.
